DuckTales (2017 TV series)
DuckTales is an animated television series developed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones, and produced by Disney Television Animation. It is a reboot based on the original series with the same name, which itself based on the Disney comics by Carl Barks. The show premiered on August 12, 2017. Premise After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Cast and characters *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webbigail Vanderquack *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck For supporting cast and characters, see Season 1 guest cast and Season 2 guest cast Episodes DVD Releases Shorts Comics Games Books Merchandise Trivia *This is the first time since that Huey, Dewey, and Louie have separate physical appearances and different voice actors. *Huey is the only nephew to sport his traditional color-coded cap. *This series marks the animated debut of the nephews' mother Della Duck as well as many other comics characters like Cousin Fethry, John D. Rockerduck, Jeeves, the Gilded Man, Neighbor Jones, Phooey, and Bombie the Zombie. *For the first time in an animated production, Donald Duck wears a black sailor suit as in the classic Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge comics by Carl Barks and Don Rosa as opposed to his usual blue sailor suit. *Seven actors have now appeared in both the original and reboot including Tony Anselmo, Michael Bell, Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen, Keone Young and Russi Taylor *Co-producer Frank Angones wanted to include in the series and proposed stories that would feature and/or mention him. However, the Disney executives forbade the team from using Mickey in the show; thus any ideas involving him were denied.Mickey Mouse in 2017's DuckTales *While the television movie premiered in August, the actual series premiered in the same month the original series premiered in 1987. **Not counting the day, this also coincides with the 30th anniversary of the original series. *The theme song, written by Mark Mueller for the original series, has been updated and is performed by singer Felicia Barton. *Many of the scenes in the theme song, as well as the portraits in Scrooge's manor, are based on paintings done by Carl Barks. *"The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" was a huge influence on the series and it was required reading for all the writers. *The creators of the series wrote it, "like a family comedy. The family just happens to be the greatest adventurers of all time". *Like Carl Barks and Don Rosa's comics and unlike the original television series, Donald assumes a main role rather than making just guest appearances. *Although the series has humor, it also has serious moments. This marks comedy-drama to the series. References Category:DuckTales 2017